Lovelovelove
by ForeverV
Summary: Loliver. A series of oneshots with Taylor Swift songs! R&R. Loliver.
1. Tim McGraw

Hi [: I'm Vanessa and i'm here with a new Loliver One-shot series to Taylor Swift songs. She's a country singer who is absolutely amazing. So I got this idea from hairsprayxradio, link to her one-shot series for HSM is** fanfiction.--net/s--/3633626/1/--Swiftly** (take out the -'s) , so you can go check that out. I've never written Hannah Montana before but i'm obssesed with Loliver and this is how I express it [: ha. so i'm done with my introduction. R&R! Constructive Criticism is welcome. Okay so here's Tim McGraw...

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own Hannah Montana, Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, Taylor Swift songs, or none of that fancy stuff.

* * *

Lillian Rose Truscott can remember summer 2007 like it was just yesterday. That summer was the best experience she ever had. She couldn't believe that she got so lucky to meet Oliver Oscar Oken. She loved him with every bone in her body. Even if he was just a farm boy, she didn't care, he was her everything. Even now, five years later, He occupies every single thought in her mind. That kind of love was almost impossible to find.

**He said the way my blue eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On back roads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone**

_Lilly and Oliver met in June while Lilly was on vacation in the countryside of Georgia. Oliver was a Farm Boy and Lilly was a City Girl, polar opposites but still completely alike. Their mothers had introduced them, because coincidentally they had been friends since they were little. It took Oliver a week to ask Lilly out. She automatically said yes. The summer was gonna be amazing. They both knew that it was gonna be a completely different experience. And they were gonna enjoy every minute of it. Lilly and Oliver spent most of their time laying in the field of grass near the lake where they could just sit back relax and watch the stars. It was perfect. The summer was such a crazy experience for both of them._

**But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**

_Lilly and Oliver were inseparable for the whole summer. They would spend every waking moment with each other. They would go out and explore during the day and at night they would sneak out and visit their small lake, watch those Georgia stars that shine brighter than anywhere else and fall asleep in each others arms. It's was just so comfortable for them. Just being together, listening to Lilly's favorite song "Tim McGraw" by Taylor Swift. On late nights after a movie or something they would drive around inhaling the fresh pure Georgia air. They would have nights where they would somewhat dress up and dance in the middle of the road. With ripped faded jeans and flowing black dresses. They spent their summer in the best possible way they could ever even imagine. They spent their summer together, with the moon like a spotlight on the lake._

**September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe**

_The summer came and went so fast that none of them realized that soon enough Lilly would be going back to Malibu. Lilly and Oliver decided that it would be easier if they just enjoyed their time together without thinking about the future and consequences. The summer was something that they would never be able to forget. And they decided that they wouldn't dwell over it being over and that they would just want to enjoy it and make memories. So on the last week of the summer they laughed, cried, jumped, flew, and everything that came to their minds. They were gonna enjoy it to the fullest. And they did. When it was time for Lilly to leave they promised each other that they would keep in touch and once they finished school they would build a tiny house near the lake and grow old together. They each went on to live their own lives. Lilly in California and Oliver in Georgia, the way things were supposed to be according to them. But they both knew that once high school was over. They would be together again. And that's all they needed to survive for 2 more years._

**  
And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
and there's a letter left on your doorstep  
and the first thing that you'll read is:**

Five years later twenty one year old Lilly was driving along the old dirt road in Georgia, near Oliver's house. Lilly and Oliver lost touch after about a month. She had school and he had work. Plus the time changes made everything just too complicated. So she stopped answering calls and letters and just concentrated on finishing school so she could go back to Georgia and live happily ever after. Lilly finally reached her destination and climbed out of her car with a letter in her right hand she slowly walked up the steps and left the letter on the porch. Hoping she could have one more chance.

Oliver walked down the pathway to his house. He was working all day long on the farm, and today had been the day where they worked near the lake, Lilly's lake to be exact. It always saddened him to think about Lilly in the summer. Because they shared so much and it was hard to forget everything and just move on. He didn't want to think about how they drifted apart. He wanted to remember the good ole days. When they were together. Oliver walked up the steps and found a letter in perfect handwriting on his doorstep. It was Lilly's handwriting.

He opened the envelope and it said:

_Oliver,_

_**When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think my favorite **__**song **__**Someday you'll turn your radio on I hope it takes you back to that place when you think happiness I hope you think that little black dress think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans when you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me**__. I know it's been a while, and maybe you forgot about me. Maybe I'm just a stupid little memory in the back of your head. Or maybe you're waiting for me. I think the first two are more believable. But, Oliver, I still love you. I always have and always will. That summer was the most amazing summer of my life. And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know it's my fault for not keeping in touch. But it was too hard for me. So I stuck it out for five years. And I'm back. If you're wiling to forgive me, then I'd love to pick up what we left off. I love you._

_- Lilly._

Oliver finished reading the letter and smiled a sincere smile that hasn't appeared on his face for a while. This was the start of a beautiful life.

**He said the way my blues eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"**

2 years later, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oken are outside on the porch Oliver is leaning against the screen door and Lilly is rocking their 5 month old baby girl, Emily. Oliver looks at Lilly and says "Lil, the way you're blue eyes shine puts those Georgia stars to shame at night" and Lilly responded by saying "That's a lie."


	2. NOTE

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long delay. My whole computer got erased and I have to start from scratch. So it may take a while, probably a couple more days. People please review. I won't hunt you down or anything. But reviews would really mean a lot!

K thanks!

Lovex3

ForeverV


	3. Picture To Burn

I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've been preoccupied with Nilly. Hehe. Okay so it's kinda short. I think most of these will be KINDA short. Because there are so many. But just read and review please!

Disclaimer: No. I just ... No.

--

I was having the worst day of my life. I was late for school. When I was walking to school it started to rain. Then it started to POUR. I got to school after first period was over so I got detention. Amber and Ashley were making fun of me because everything was wet. And then worst of all …

"You're DUMPING me?" I said with shock, there I was with my clothes dripping wet, my eyes red from crying, and my hair a mess and he dumps me in the middle of the hallway. With Saint Sarah by his side.

"Yeah sorry Lilly, but I found a new girl now." Said Oken as he walked away with his arm over Saint Sarah's shoulder, she looked back at me and smirked.

**State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way...**

I cannot believe I fell in love with someone like Oliver Oken. I mean he IS my best friend. Even to this day, Or at least he thinks he's still my best friend. But I would beg to differ, I mean he confesses his undying love for me, then goes and hooks up with Saint Sarah. I mean she's a saint, literally, never touched or anything. And he trades me in for her?! God that kid must have fallen on his head when he was a baby. Yeah and that rumor he started about me, with help from Sarah was totally untrue! I AM SO NOT OBSESSIVE OR CRAZY. Jeez, so maybe I did spread little white lie went around the school saying that he hooked up with this guy on the soccer team. Yeah. That was classic.

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

I hate the way he never let me drive his stupid old granny pickup truck that he thinks is all pimpin, uhm no. He's a stinking liar who cheated on me. Ugh there he is again thinking he's all that and more. He's not even that hot. And he isn't even that good of a kisser. He gives sloppy "ew" kisses. Gosh. What kind of girl likes that? Well I guess "Saint Sarah" does. Ugh what a whore. All she talks about is Oliver. She's all "_ollykinz did this for me and that for me_" and blah, blah, blah. I mean c'mon! She can keep her personal life to her freaking self. Nobody needs to know how Oliver freaking devirginized her or whatever. They need to keep their personal lives to THEMSELVES, maybe that way I won't have to cry every time Sarah opens her huge mouth.  
**  
There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

Okay I am not the weak one here. I will not cry anymore. Ill stay strong spread a couple of rumors and nothing's gonna stop me. Nothing at all. I'll build up a gazillion walls so no one can hurt me, and instead I'll hurt Oliver. Yeah he's the one that deserves to be hurt, not me. All I did was stand there and act like a stupidly in love girl, Innocent as always. Ha, I'll date all his friends; well I won't date them I'll hook up with them, yeah that'll hurt him even more. And if he even so much as breathes the air around my house or anywhere in earshot distance I'll get my daddy and my brothers to beat the hell out of him. Yeah that'll show him.  
**  
If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...  
**

No I won't buy that "_I'm so sorry Lils really I didn't mean to hurt you, but Sarah, she needs me …_" all that junk is done. I'll make his life a living hell just because he dared to break my heart. That'll show him that NOBODY messes with Lillian Rose Truscott. He better not come around here because I think he would be in the hospital for about... a year minimum, if my brothers see him. Oh yeah then poor ole Sarah will cry and give food to the needy in the hospital and send flowers to everyone just like the little princess she is. Umm no. maybe I'll just torture him by leading him on then leaving him, yeah that sounds like a good idea. That way he'll know how much he really misses me.  
**  
Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...**

Oh yeah. But, I don't know, this would all be a lot easier if I really didn't love him anymore.


	4. Teardrops On My Guitar

Okay, sorry for the long wait. I hope this is worth it. This isn't my favorite. But I had to get something here before you all lost hope. The next one's will be better, I hope. Okay thanks for everything! R&R

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anyone or anything.

****

Drew looks at me, I fake Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Lilly looks at Oliver Oken, her best friend and the guy she's madly in love with. Yeah it's cheesy, but that's how she feels. Deep inside Lilly knows that it's impossible for Oliver to love her, they're best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. And even though she knows that they'll never be something more. She can't let go, no matter how hard she tries, and she just can't accept the fact that he doesn't love her, he'll never love her. Part of the reason why Oliver can't love her is that he's in love with someone else, that someone else is Miley Rae Stewart.

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night **

Oliver has always gotten to Lilly, even when they were little. He would be the only one able to make her laugh when she was mad and he would be the one who always comforted her when she was sad. He was just amazing with her. But everything changed when they met Miley. Miley turned into their best friend in a matter of seconds. And Oliver had always loved her. He always said he loved her, and going out with her was one thing he finally got right. But Lilly can't seem but wonder if he knows that he's all she thinks about at night.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Oliver has always been Lilly's rock. Her savior in a way, he always stopped her from doing something stupid or dangerous. He's the one she keeps on wishing about on a wishing star. His favorite song is the song that's always stuck in her head. Because it all reminds her of him, and that's the only thing she'll ever have of him, thoughts.

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause **

Lilly acts normal around Oliver and Miley. Always saying how cute Oliver and Miley look together and how they were meant to be. She was always smiling when they kiss, even though inside she wants to cry. Even though inside her heart was breaking into million of pieces whenever she ever sees them together. Lilly's always thinking how she thinks that Oliver is perfect, and no one can compare. She hopes Miley can hold him tight, the way Lilly wants to. She hopes Miley gives Oliver all the love he deserves. She hopes Miley knows how lucky she is to have Oliver.

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight **

Lilly is done with dying over Oliver, she wants to break free from her thoughts and emotions of him. She wants to be her own person again. Not just the girl who's in love with Oliver Oken. She wants to get over Oliver, make him just a distant memory. So she drives home, takes one last look at the picture of her and Oliver together on her dresser, turns off the light, and hopes she can have a good nights rest without thought of Oliver.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.. **

Oliver, the only one who can make her feel incredible then break her heart. The only one who can occupy every inch of Lilly's heart. He's everything she needs in life and so much more. So Lilly leaves a message on Oliver's phone before she drives off to Los Angeles, where she'll look for somewhere to live and go to college, far away from Oliver.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

**Hey it's Oliver Oken, leave a message and I'll get back to ya. Adios. Beep.** "_Oliver, it's me, Lilly, Congrats on your engagement. I'm so happy for you. I … I hope you have a good Life with Miley, but I have to go, I don't know if I'll ever see you again, I probably won't, I'll try to keep in touch but I don't know if I can. All I have to say is that … I … I … __Love__ … You. Bye." __**Beep.**_

* * *

I know it's short! I'm sorry! Please just ... bear with me.

lovex3

ForeverV


	5. A Place In This World

**HOLA! i'm so sorry for the long delay. but this just didn't fit well i guess. thanks to cheloceanxox for the idea to make this song a continuation of Teardrops On My Guitar. uh, yeah i think thats it. review please!!**

**Disclaimer: Nopes.**

--

Lilly drove down the highway on her way to LA, the city of broken dreams. Hopefully, she would be successful and forget about Oliver. She wasn't planning on it though. Her dark bug-eyed sunglasses hid her tears, but nothing could hide her broken smile. It was all the mere consequences of falling in love with your best friend. And although it was inevitable, Lilly felt guilty. She knew he was dating Miley, she knew he would never love her. She knew everything and yet, that sensation of butterflies in her stomach and the sweating of her palms reminded her of how she had longed for and adored Oliver.

**I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do**

Lilly didn't know what was going to happen. She knew she would always envy Miley for everything she had, everything Lilly deserved. She knew she would always love Oliver. But she didn't know if she would go on with life, pretending everything was fine. She didn't know if one day, Oliver would love her back. And she didn't know if one day she would be able to let go of everything and just live for her future and not dwell on the past. Lilly knew she wasn't the only one with that feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it still hurt.

**I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world**

Lilly drove past all the cars in her way, she saw the lights of LA in the distance and half smiled. This was the beginning of a new life, even if she was alone. She would live her life and make mistakes, but it would all pay off in the end when she would be able to find her place in the world, without Oliver. Lilly knew she was strong, she would find some way to move on.**  
**

**Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Can you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery  
Oh, yeah, but that's okay**

Lilly walked into her new apartment, she took her sunglasses off and inhaled the smell of the carpet. This was new of course, her first real apartment, her first real move out of Malibu, her first real life. She took out her radio and placed it on the counter of her kitchen, she had carried it over from the car with all her other belongings. She had a pair of faded torn jeans on and she suddenly felt free. Like the worst part of her life was over and it was time to just live. Even in the next day was a mystery that seemed okay.

**  
Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly**

Lilly had been living in L.A. for about 6 months now; the wedding was a week away. She knew it because it was marked on her calendar. It hurt her to see that they were fine, even when she left. It hurt her to see that she wasn't needed.

**I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on**

Her cellphone rang loudly to the sound of 'California' by Metro Station. She looked at caller id and saw the face of her best friend with a lopsided grin. She held the phone in her hand for what felt like centuries but was really only about 2 seconds, she opened the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke softly into the phone. She could here his breathing, it was the most beautiful sound she'd heard in a long time.

"Lilly." He said slowly.

"Hi Oliver." She said as she bit her lip and heard him speak more words.

**Oh, I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world**

After two hours of talking to Oliver, she felt as if her insides were hurting from laughing so much. It was so easy to talk to him. They didn't have to talk about troubles or personal things and they could still have a good conversation.

"So … how is she?" Lilly said quietly finally asking the long awaited question.

"She's … we're … not together anymore." He said quietly but happily.

Lilly's mouth flew wide open. She couldn't believe it.

"Why?" She asked in a miniscule voice once again.

"It's you Lils, it's always been you." He said as Lilly smiled into the phone.

**  
Oooh, I'm just a girl, oh, I'm just a girl, ah, um  
Oh, I'm just a girl**

"I miss you Ollie." Lilly said with bravery.

"I miss you too Lils, I miss you too."

--

**good? bad? feedback would be very much apreciated.**

**i know it was short, so sorry.**

**but next up: Cold As You**

**and i'm really excited for that one!**

**lovex3**

**ForeverV**


End file.
